Teach me
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Riza precisa de aulas para conquistar o amor de sua vida e Mustang está encarregado de ser seu professor, mal sabe ele que isso não passa de um plano para conquistá-lo!Royai
1. Chapter 1

N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Essa estória se passa após o final do anime mas ignorando o filme.

Fic ADAPTADA do livro:"Aulas de amor - Stella Bagwell"

**_OBS:_**

_"itálico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.

* * *

_Cap I (O plano)_

Era outra daquelas tardes maçantes na Cidade Central, muitos relatórios, aulas de tiro para os novos recrutas e calor...

Aquele verão parecia interminável, nem mesmo as chuvas torrenciais abrandavam os raios de um sol a cada dia mais inclemente.

A loira sentada numa desconfortável cadeira, lia impaciente mais uma convocação.

_ "Por que diabos eu tenho que ler isso se nem é de alguém do meu departamento?"_

Mas quando os olhos castanhos passaram rapidamente pelo sobrenome do militar que estaria de volta à Central na próxima semana, a dona deles sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

Respirando fundo ela releu as letras bem lentamente dessa vez: Mustang.

_ "Ele está de volta!"_

Num salto a tenente deixou a sala e foi até onde o Havoc se encontrava, ao se aproximar tentou parecer indiferente a noticia que trazia.

- Mustang está de volta. – falou baixo ainda tentando acreditar.

- É, eu sei. – o outro sorriu enquanto segurava a xícara de café.

Desconfiada Riza olhou para o loiro e também aos outros rapazes da sala.

- Todos vocês sabiam?

- Claro, não se fala de outra coisa no quartel. – Breda falou com um sorriso de deboche por ela ser a ultima a saber.

Com um suspiro impaciente Hawkeye deixou a sala e voltou para a que ela agora ocupava, sozinha num corredor distante, parecia que os "grandões" ainda não confiavam nela.

Depois de tudo que os dois haviam feito, realmente não era estranho que os generais e o parlamento não se ativessem em ambos.

Mas apenas Roy fora "punido", sendo rebaixado novamente a coronel e ter recebido a incumbência de cuidar dos campos de treinamento do Norte. E já se passava 4 longos meses depois disso.

Meses que Riza não sabia como sobrevivera, uma coisa era ficar longe de quem se ama outra é não ter mais um propósito a seguir.

O exército agora era "limpo", nada de generais corruptos ou um Füher homúnculo. Ainda existiam as máculas do poder, mas nada comparado ao passado.

Roy ainda precisaria de sua proteção? Desejaria ainda chegar ao topo? Quais seriam seus sonhos?

Riza suspirou e foi sentar-se novamente, precisava tomar coragem de confessar a Mustang os sentimentos que nutria por ele.

Todavia o medo ainda era grande e implacável, temores do desconhecido e da rejeição.

Ela ainda sentia o toque dele em seus cabelos e o calor da sua mão tão próxima ao seu rosto, e o que ela fizera? Quase o sufocara com um pedaço de maçã! Só para esconder seus sentimentos.

Mas Riza mudara, não estava disposta a perder o homem que amava uma segunda vez, nem que para isso tivesse que apelar para a genialidade herdada do pai e a esperteza da Sra. Hawkeye.

Sim! Ela teria Mustang! Só precisava de um plano...

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x

Depois de uma semana de calor intenso, uma forte tempestade castigava toda a parte central de Amestris. Quase ninguém se arriscava a sair de casa, exceto os que tinham algum dever a cumprir.

Um desses descia de um carro preto na frente dos grandes portões do Quartel General sem nem mesmo se preocupar com a água que ensopava seu sobretudo negro, os olhos igualmente escuros perscrutavam o ambiente enquanto o dono deles vagava pelos corredores desertos.

**"Nada mudou..."**

Passou os dedos pelo tapa-olho, uma mania adquirida recentemente. Parou ao ver uma porta de madeira sólida, pensou em entrar sem bater, no entanto sua posição não permitia tal liberdade.

Sendo assim bateu duas vezes, ninguém atendeu mesmo ele ouvindo alguns suspiros no lado de dentro, tomado por uma curiosidade enorme ele abriu a porta.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha e conteve o riso diante da cena.

Um jovem soldado se "atracava" com uma das secretárias dos generais.

- Desculpem se atrapalhei alguma coisa, errei de sala. – fechou a porta e voltou para o corredor.

** " As coisas mudaram sim... desde a lei de confraternização..."**

Não pode deixar de sentir uma ponta de inveja do casal, a tempos ele não namorava, nem se quer saia da base do Norte. De alguma forma as mulheres já não lhe agradavam tanto assim, exceto por uma...

E foi exatamente por isso que ele tão fervorosamente solicitara a transferência para a Central na primeira oportunidade que surgira.

Quando passou por uma sala viu a porta entreaberta e resolveu "investigar", não evitou o sorriso ao ver uma cabeça loira escondida atrás de uma pilha de papéis.

Sorrateiramente entrou na sala e se postou na frente da mesa.

Riza ergueu os olhos e se não fosse pelo treinamento militar estaria estatelada no chão devido ao susto. Lá estava ele, Roy Mustang, parado como uma estátua na sua frente.

- Olá. – disse com um sorriso que fez o coração da tenente disparar ainda mais, embora ela tentasse duramente manter as feições o mais impassível possível.

- Oi, o que faz aqui? – agradecida por sua voz não ter tremulado ela se ergueu e prestou continência, unicamente por hábito.

Sem responder ele pegou o papel sobre a pilha de outros e entregou a ela.

- Voltei.

Aquela simples palavra fez Riza tremer da cabeça aos pés, sim, ele estava de volta.

- Eu percebi. – voltou os olhos para o relatório que lia, tentando mostrar indiferença.

- Não vou ganhar nem um abraço de boas vindas? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Aposto que já ganhou alguns desde que chegou.

_ "Isso Hawkeye, demonstre ciúmes! Idiota"_

- Pra falar a verdade não, mas diga-me como vão as coisas aqui. – puxou uma cadeira e se sentou a frente dela.

- Nada mudou.

- Ah o que é isso! Essa lei deve ter dado o que falar. – outro sorriso malicioso.

Sim! Ele também tinha um plano...

- No começo alguns ficaram constrangidos, agora é algo normal. – ergueu os orbes castanhos e fitou o tapa-olho. – Incomoda?

- Algumas vezes. – respondeu com amargura tocando o tecido negro.

- Espero que tenha procurado um especialista. – seu tom voltara ao normal, novamente parecia a mãe ou a irmã mais velha.

- Sou um homem ocupado

- Quem quer arranja meios, quem não quer arranja desculpas. – citou o velho provérbio enquanto se erguia.

Roy fitou seu rosto, parecia abatido e talvez até tivesse emagrecido alguns quilos mesmo debaixo do pesado uniforme.

Se perguntou se tudo aquilo era fruto do sofrimento e quem o provocara nela. Mas aquela era uma das coisas que ele nunca saberia, pelo menos se Riza Hawkeye ainda fosse aquela instransponível barreira.

- Aonde vai ficar? – perguntou incomodada com o escrutínio.

- Não sei, talvez nos alojamentos ou algum hotel. – não pensara nisso ainda, nem se quer passara no seu apartamento para ver quem o alugara.

- Estamos na alta temporada e os novos recrutas já estão ocupando os alojamentos do setor sul e o norte está em reforma.

- Resumindo: vou ter que dormir aqui. – tentou sorrir.

- Talvez. – sua voz saiu quase num murmúrio. Não tivera tempo de recuar.

- O que propõe? – agradeceu por ela não ter notado a ponta de malicia na pergunta.

- Eu me mudei e minha casa agora tem um quarto de hospedes, poderia passar alguns dias lá até encontrar uma vaga em algum hotel ou um novo lugar.

_ " Ele tem que aceitar! Não... ele não pode aceitar! Droga! O que eu fiz? E se ele disser não?"_

- Sim. – respondeu com um sorriso que encantava qualquer criatura do gênero feminino.

- Está bem. – agradeceu seu auto-controle.

- Tenho a ligeira impressão que não foi só de casa que mudou, algo em você está diferente também. – observou enquanto se sentava novamente.

- Sim, a necessidade obriga mudanças. – não havia amargura na sua voz.

- Sim. – suspirou, voltou a tocar o tapa-olho e olhou para o relógio. – o expediente acabou.

- Eu tenho que terminar isso – apontou para a pilha de relatórios que requeriam sua atenção, colocou a outra mão no bolso da jaqueta e jogou um molho de chaves nas mãos do moreno. – pode ir arrumando suas coisas se quiser.

Ele pegou um dos papeis da pilha e leu a data.

- Eles são para a próxima semana, por que não termina amanhã?

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam. – suspirou e voltou os olhos para o relatório de transferência de Mustang.

Se sobressaltou ao ver em qual departamento ele iria trabalhar.

- Vai ficar aqui? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Defina aqui. – pediu mas bem ciente da pergunta.

- Nessa sala? _"Comigo"_

- Acho que sim, esse é o setor de Estratégias e Armamentos, certo?

- É, mas o que sabe sobre armas? – perguntou com certo desdém.

- Nada, mas sei tudo sobre estratégias. – deu um sorriso arrogante.

_"Como pude deixar escapar esse detalhe? O que está acontecendo com você Riza?"_

- Quem é seu superior?

- Armstrong, já me reportei a ele antes de vir para cá.

- Então ainda sou sua subordinada. – conseguiu aparentar uma grande insatisfação.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam. – provocou.

- Infelizmente. – espetou também, então se levantou e pegou a bolsa que ficava sobre uma outra mesa vazia.

- Resolveu ir embora?

- Sim, Black Hayate está sem comida. – mentiu passando por ele quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso.

- Seu cabelo cresceu. – ele observou chegando mais perto.

Pálida, Riza se afastou e num minúsculo suspiro tentou se recompor, que diabos estava acontecendo com aquele homem?

** "Fase um: reconhecimento de terreno: completada**

**"Fase dois: verificação de reciprocidade: evidente e completada"**

Com um largo sorriso Roy a seguiu pelos corredores desertos, até que chegaram a garagem.

- O que aconteceu com os automóveis daqui? – ele perguntou ao notar que nenhum carro estava guardado ali.

- Não sei, mau planejamento.

- O que faremos? Sua casa é longe?

- Duas quadras, vamos a pé. – abriu um guarda chuvas preto e procurou outro na guarita para Roy.

- Mas está chovendo! – resmungou saindo do QG.

- Ainda tem pavor de água? – ela provocou escondendo o sorriso perverso.

- Não de água, apenas de chuva, assim parece que eu nem mesmo tomo banho! – fingiu estar ofendido.

Na verdade nas nevascas do Sul era extremamente difícil aquecer alguma água para se banhar, por isso algumas vezes ficara dois dias sem tomar um "verdadeiro" banho.

- Acho que não toma mesmo, consigo sentir o cheiro daqui. – brincou.

Ele segurou-a pelos pulsos e se aproximou bastante, a loira então sentiu o cheiro de colônia inconfundível. Então a largou sorrindo.

- Não estou cheirando tão mal. – feliz por ver a reação de espanto nos olhos castanhos continuou caminhando.

_" É um fantasma, um homem disfarçado!"_

- Quem é você? – ela apontou a pistola para Mustang que se voltou quase assustado.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você não é ele, o que fez com o coronel? – continuou com a arma apontada.

- Por que essa pergunta?

- Por que fica me tocando? O que deu em você?

Em meio a todas aquelas perguntas, Roy não evitou sorrir, era tudo parte do seu plano.

- Algum problema com o fato de tocar em você? – carregada de malicia aquela pergunta deixou Riza sem palavras.

Sem resposta a loira guardou a pistola e continuou o caminho, ambos seguiram em silêncio até a casa branca numa rua arborizada.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Se alguém leu esse capitulo, por favor, comente...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Essa estória se passa após o final do anime mas ignorando o filme.

Fic ADAPTADA do livro:"Aulas de amor - Stella Bagwell"

**_OBS:_**

_"itálico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.

* * *

_Cap. II (Ensine-me)_

Assim que entrou a loira foi saudada por seu fiel companheiro que apenas rosnou ao ver Mustang.

Quando voltou da cozinha Riza trazia uma vasilha com comida e uma caneca de café para Roy que já se acomodava no grande sofá.

- Beba, ou vai se resfriar. – ordenou.

- Muito gentil de sua parte preocupar-se com minha saúde, depois de me apontar uma arma, sabe que isso poderia levá-la a Corte Marcial? – ironizou

- Não estou muito preocupada com isso, mas com sua saúde sim, preciso de você saudável.

Aquilo surpreendeu o moreno que se sentou mais a vontade, fitando-a.

- Por que? – perguntou tomando um gole do café, enquanto ela se sentava na poltrona a sua frente.

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda. – falou calmamente embora sua pulsação estivesse disparada.

- Eu ouvi mesmo isso? Você quer minha ajuda? – estava incrédulo.

- Sim. – respondeu num sussurro.

- E para quê? – depositou a caneca sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Tenho um problema... –incomodada ela se mexeu no assento.

- Sim... – incentivou-a a continuar.

- E preciso de alguém com uma certa "experiência na área" para me ajudar. – _"Respire fundo, tudo vai dar certo, agora é muito tarde para recuar."_

- E eu sou essa pessoa. – deduziu com um sorriso, já imaginando qual seria o problema e o prazer que ele teria em ajudar.

- Sim, mas eu vou pagá-lo se for necessário. – se adiantou.

- Pagar? – agora ele estava confuso. – Me explique do que se trata detalhadamente.

Ela suspirou transparecendo como era difícil contar.

- Eu estou apaixonada por um homem.

** "Maravilha! Ela vai se declarar, o que vai me poupar tempo e esse plano já estará terminado, devo beijá-la agora?"**

Roy se levantou e ficou parado na frente dela com um largo sorriso. Ignorando aquele gesto Riza prosseguiu.

- Ele é um General e vai passar algumas semanas aqui na Central.

- Ele é um coronel, você quer dizer. – ele a corrigiu aumentando ainda mais o sorriso.

- Não, é um General e seu nome é Walter.

Quase cambaleando, Mustang voltou a se sentar. A olhava mas parecia não vê-la, sua expressão era cômica.

** "Ela ama outro? Quem é esse idiota?"**

- Quem é esse homem? – perguntou escondendo a ira e o ciúme.

- Como eu disse ele é um General, está encarregado das fronteiras de Galhardia.

Na verdade Riza não havia pensado muito nos detalhes do homem, apenas arranjara um cargo e um nome para sua "fantasia".

- E o que exatamente eu tenho a ver com isso? – agora ele já não estava controlado.

- Bem, eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele, mas ele nunca me notou.

"Eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele" – aquela frase ficou vagando na mente de Mustang e oprimindo seu coração por um tempo.

- Não entendi por que precisa de minha ajuda. – disse pegando a caneca e sorvendo um grande gole de café.

- Você poderia me ensinar a conquistá-lo. – disparou sem fitá-lo.

- Eu o que? – quase gritou de tão "atônito" que ficara.

- Bem, você sabe o que um homem gosta, já saiu com todas as mulheres de Amestris. – não pode evitar a provocação, mas percebeu que ele nem se dera ao trabalho de retrucar.

- Você quer que eu te ensine a seduzir? – ele estreitou os olhos ainda se recuperando do baque.

- Não a seduzir, mas como me vestir, como falar. – quase ofendida ela se enrijeceu na poltrona.

Em silêncio Roy refazia seu plano e tentava se convencer de que nada estava perdido, afinal se ela queria conquistar aquele idiota, nada o impedia de conquistá-la durante o processo!

- Por que isso? – mais calmo ele a fitou intensamente.

- Não tenho qualquer experiência nisso. – falou escondendo o constrangimento.

- Hum... – fingiu estar pensando.

- Vai me ajudar? – temendo uma resposta ela segurou o ar nos pulmões.

- Sim.

Aliviada ela relaxou na cadeira e voltou a respirar normalmente, mas só até ouvir o restante.

- Ajudarei com uma condição. – com um sorriso perverso ele prosseguiu. – quando tudo isso terminar você vai jantar comigo, um verdadeiro jantar.

- O que? – ela não sabia se ria ou se atirava nele.

- É o que você ouviu, quando você tiver conquistado esse general vai jantar comigo.

- Isso seria injusto com ele. – aquilo estava indo longe demais, e ela não conseguiu entender o que estava por trás daquela condição.

- É isso ou nada. – sorriu novamente.

** "Isso mesmo! Você vai estar apaixonada por mim antes disso terminar!"**

- Se não há outra forma. – suspirou insatisfeita

- Quando esse homem chega?- nem mesmo conseguiu pronunciar o nome do idiota que chegara na sua frente.

- Em um mês.

_"Quanta mentira hein, Hawkeye!"_

- É um bom tempo. – sussurrou mais para si do que para a tenente.

- Como? – perguntou confusa.

- Para você que eu a ensine. – se justificou.

** "Te ensine a me amar"**

- Eu agradeço e gostaria de pedir total sigilo nisso.

- Terá, dou minha palavra. – colocou a mão sobre o peito debochando.

- Está bem, acho que vai querer tomar um banho agora. – se levantou e foi até a porta quando o ouviu chamar.

- Vamos começar amanhã. – era quase uma ordem.

- Esta bem. – com o coração ainda "correndo" uma maratona em seu peito ela foi procurar toalhas e roupas de cama para o quarto de hóspedes.

Mais tarde quando já estava deitada, ela suspirou e se mexeu na cama tentando encontrar uma boa posição.

_ " E se eu não conquistá-lo nesse tempo? E se no fundo ele não sentir realmente nada por mim? Ele vai acabar descobrindo que Walter não existe e quem está sendo seduzido é ele..."_

Dormiu com toda essas perguntas rondando sua cabeça.

_Continua..._

* * *

Eu agradeço a todos que leram e espero poder contar com suas reviews nesses capitulos que se seguem.

Obrigada mesmo.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Essa estória se passa após o final do anime mas ignorando o filme.

Fic ADAPTADA do livro:"Aulas de amor - Stella Bagwell"

**_OBS:_**

_"itálico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.

* * *

**_Cap III (Aprendendo)_**

Na manhã seguinte o coronel a acompanhou até o quartel, foi saudado por muitos soldados e algumas moças também, para desgosto de Riza.

- Achei que não voltaria mais. – disse Breda assim que Roy apareceu na porta da sala.

- Eu também achei, mas vocês ainda vão ter de esperar muito tempo para se verem livres de mim. – sorriu ao notar que nada mudara, eles continuavam preguiçosos e um tanto irresponsáveis a julgar pela quantidade de trabalho acumulada.

- Uma pena. – Havoc fingiu tristeza e voltou para seu posto.

- E então, quais são as novidades? – o moreno perguntou entrando mais no recinto enquanto Riza se dirigia para sua sala.

- O quartel está uma maravilha agora com essa lei de confraternização! – exclamou o loiro com os olhos brilhando.

- Suponho que deva ter encontrado uma namorada depois disso. – Mustang deduziu

- Ele? Até parece. – Breda debochou.

- Nem se houvesse uma lei que obrigasse as mulheres a namorarem ele. – Fuery se manifestou rindo e arrancando risadas até mesmo de Falman.

- Tirando isso, alguma outra coisa aconteceu enquanto estava fora?

- Nenhuma, exceto talvez... – Breda começou malicioso.

- Talvez o que?

- Bem, a tenente tem andado amuada ultimamente.

Tentando ignorar a pontada de esperança, Roy endureceu a expressão.

- Eu sei o motivo, se não tem mais nada pra me contar vou trabalhar. – saiu da sala e quase bateu a porta.

Não conseguia acreditar que ela não o amasse, não era questão de arrogância ele apenas tinha depositado todas as suas fichas naquela certeza e agora seu coração estava a um passo de ser massacrado.

Mas ele não desistiria, não daquela vez... Ela seria dele!

- Sempre eficiente! – espetou com sarcasmo ao vê-la trabalhando.

Ela apenas murmurou algo e voltou a anotar algumas coisas sem dar a menor atenção. Passado alguns minutos ergueu os olhos e viu que ele já se ajeitara na mesa do outro lado da sala no entanto colocara os pés pra cima e cruzara os braços.

- Não vai fazer nada?

- Por que deveria? Não há nenhuma estratégia para eu criar.

- Não lidamos diretamente com esse processo aqui. – resmungou, mas estava muito cansada pra discutir com um homem daquele tamanho.

- Eu sei, por isso vou tirar um cochilo. – fingiu fechar os olhos só para ver a reação dela, quando viu os orbes castanhos soltarem faíscas quase riu. Mas não entendia como ela podia estar apaixonada por um homem e agir assim com ele.

- Durma, vai acabar sendo transferido novamente. – disse impassível.

- Então você ficaria sem seu professor. – falou amargamente, dando-se conta que ela não sentiria sua falta se partisse, era provável que jamais sentisse, nem antes, nem depois.

- É. – baixou os olhos para o papel. – Quando vai começar a me ensinar?

- O que quer aprender primeiro? – descruzou os braços e se sentou corretamente.

- Não sei... o que me sugere? – incomodada ela voltou a olhá-lo.

Mesmo depois de quase 6 anos trabalhando juntos e tendo convivido toda uma infância, o simples gesto de fitá-lo mais atentamente a deixava arfante. Pode observar como ele mudara, os cabelos um pouco maiores, as feições mais duras todavia sem perder o jeito quase infantil, até o tapa-olho negro dava um certo charme e realçava o olho de uma negritude profunda.

- Talvez devamos mudar seu guarda-roupas. – feliz por um parte de seu plano surgir na mente, sorriu.

- O que tem de errado com minhas roupas? – num gesto automático olhou para o uniforme.

- Suas roupas de civil são muito... digamos... comportadas. – as ultimas palavras foram ditas num murmúrio quando viu o olhar assassino da loira.

- Não sou uma exibida! – disse entre os dentes, agora seu plano já não lhe parecia tão bom.

- Eu sei, nem disse que deveria ser, mas suponho que quer seduzir aquele idiota, digo, General.

- Não seduzi-lo, conquistá-lo. – corrigiu se levantando e indo pegar alguns papeis sobre a mesa dele.

- É a mesma coisa, vou te contar um segredo: – disse baixinho fazendo com que ela se aproximasse para ouvir. – seduzir um homem é o caminho mais fácil para o seu coração.

Riza se endireitou e voltou para sua mesa fingindo pensar.

- Achei que para conquistar um homem a mulher deveria agradar a seu estômago. – brincou.

- Você não cozinha tão bem pra isso. – zombou, se arrependendo ao perceber o olhar de advertência que ela lhe mandava.

- O que sugere que eu vista então? – perguntou impaciente, cônscia de que se arrependeria disso.

** "Uma camisola de seda quase transparente"**

Acabou fitando-a e tentando imaginar como ela ficaria naquele "traje", vendo que ela o olhava desconfiada, esclareceu a garganta de disse num tom impessoal:

- Algo que realce suas curvas, um pouco de decote também.

- Não tenho curvas. – disse corando levemente, odiava falar de assuntos pessoais com quem quer que fosse.

- Ah tem sim, eu já vi. – deixou escapar.

- Quando? – perguntou apavorada que talvez ele tivesse visto algo que não deveria.

- Os homens notam essas coisas mesmo se uma mulher estiver usando uma hábito. – declarou.

- Acho que só homens como você. – ela espetou.

- Seu general nunca notou? – ironizou escondendo o medo da resposta.

- Ele não é meu general, e não, ele não notou isso, do contrário por que estaria pedindo " aulas" pra você? – _ "Quanta mentira, meu Deus"_

- É verdade. –** "E nem vai notar se depender de mim!"** – sorriu aliviado.

- Vou sair para comprar essas roupas amanhã, pode ir comigo? – pediu fingindo indiferença.

- Amanhã é sábado, acho que posso sim. – não ia deixar que ela percebesse que estava desesperado pra passar algum tempo com ela, jamais via a tenente em seus dias de folga no passado.

- Ótimo. – conseguiu disfarçar a ansiedade.

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x

Na manhã do dia seguinte, depois de preparar o desjejum Riza foi procurar algo pra vestir. Abriu o guarda-roupas e ficou amuada com o que viu, realmente ela precisava de roupas novas, não era a toa que Roy nem olhava para ela, suas roupas pareciam a de uma mulher de quarenta anos e não uma de 25. Após escolher uma blusa branca e saia azul escuro ela soltou os cabelos e começou a penteá-los ate ouvir batidas insistentes na porta.

- Entre.

- Vai demorar ainda? – ele perguntou sem nenhum traço de irritação, na verdade ficou deliciado ao vê-la pentear os longos cabelos loiros, parecia até mesmo vulnerável, quase uma menina.

- Só vou prender os cabelos. – disse pegando o prendedor.

- Não! –ele quase gritou.

- Por que? –incrédula ela pôs-se a fitar o quarto para ver o que estava errado.

- Deixe-os soltos, eles ficam melhor assim. – consciente que aqueles cabelos despertavam as mesmas memórias nela que ele compartilhava, se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Se você diz. – falou baixo recuando.

- Seu general deve gostar deles assim... – falou doído.

- Ele não é meu... – _ "Por enquanto"_ – chame-o de Walter.

- Está bem, agora vamos. – saiu do quarto a passos duros, ainda descobriria o que aquele homem tinha que ele não tinha.

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x

Quatro horas mais tarde, Riza deixava a que ela esperava ser a ultima tão cansada que parecia ter saído de um treinamento no campo de batalha.

- Eu espero que seja o suficiente. – disse fitando a montanha de sacolas que ela e Roy carregavam.

- Acho que é. – ele ainda estava embasbacado em ver Hawkeye com todas aquelas roupas colantes e decotadas que ela tinha experimentado, só confirmava que ela era linda.

Percorreram algumas ruas em silêncio até Roy estacar na frente de um restaurante.

- Quer almoçar comigo? – convidou com um de seus melhores sorrisos.

- Tá bom. – disse fingindo falta de opção, mas na verdade estava deslumbrada, seu plano parecia realmente estar dando resultados.

Não conseguia esconder a alegria ao ver a cara de Mustang quando ela saiu do trocador com uma blusa justa, quase perguntou se ele gostaria de um babador. Nunca fora do tipo que se exibia, mas percebeu que fazer um pouco de charme valia a pena.

Se sentaram numa mesa mais afastada do burburinho e pediram uma massa especialidade da casa.

- Suas roupas ficaram ótimas. – disse como quem quer nada enquanto bebia um gole de vinho.

- Obrigada, devo agradecer a você por me ajudar a escolhe-las. – "_E por quase babar em cima de mim, deixando a atendente com inveja!"_

- Sou seu professor, é uma obrigação ensiná-la corretamente. – brincou sorrindo.

- Mesmo assim eu agradeço, suas lições vão me ajudar muito.

** "Sim, vou ajudá-la a conquistar outro homem, Mustang você é um idiota!"**

- Conte-me sobre Walter. – pediu depois que o garçom trouxe os pratos.

- Bem... – ela olhou ao redor como se estivesse tomando tempo. – ele é um bom homem, era um soldado aplicado, embora um tanto "revolucionário". –sorriu.

- Como você o conheceu? – bebeu um gole de vinho, sua boca estava seca ao ver o modo como os olhos dela brilhavam ao falar dele.

- Foi a muito tempo, não me lembro ao certo. – disse evasiva, esperando que o interrogatório terminasse, acabaria revelando que o tal Walter era Mustang.

- Ele se parece com algum conhecido?

_"É igualzinho a você, até usa um tapa olho também..."_

- Não sei, tem os cabelos pretos e olhos intensos. –foi tudo o que revelou.

Uma idéia absurda passou pela mente de Roy, onde ele era o tal Walter, mas ela se foi como um raio e o moreno quase riu da tolice.

- Você deve gostar muito dele. – falou a contra gosto.

- Sim. – não disse mais nada.

- Homem de sorte. –deixou escapar.

- Por que diz isso? – desconfiada ela tomou pela primeira vez um gole do vinho suave.

- Um homem que tem uma mulher tão apaixonada a ponto de pedir aulas para conquistá-lo, tem muita sorte. – falou com uma ponta de tristeza e muita inveja do tal homem.

Nessa hora Riza viu a enrascada que estava metida, não pensara na possibilidade de Roy ficar irado ao descobrir sua mentira, agora que o via ali parado a sua frente sentiu o peso da culpa.

Quis gritar que estava fazendo tudo isso por ele, por que estava cansada demais de ser invisível, cansada de amar e não ser correspondida, queria gritar que daria sua vida por ele se assim o quisesse...

Quando ele se ergueu depois de ter pago a conta ela se viu em maus lençóis, por que o vinho tinha subido rapidamente a cabeça e sentiu uma leve tonteira.

- Você está bem? – perguntou segurando-a com cuidado.

No mesmo instante ela se afastou recuperando o controle e constrangida pela cena.

- Estou bem, pode me soltar agora. – disse ao ver que ele ainda segurava seu braço.

- Só mais um pouco. – sussurrou se aproximando mais até que ficasse a poucos centímetros dela.

Percebendo sua intenção ela teve que recuar.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu assim que entraram no carro.

- Não se preocupe. – falou sem fitá-lo.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o caminho, ambos felizes por seus planos estarem funcionando.

_Continua..._

* * *

Obrigada a todas que leram os capitulos anteriores e as que acabaram de ler, por favor deixem reviews.

E obrigada também as que já deixaram, os comentários são de extrema importância pra mim!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

Essa estória se passa após o final do anime mas ignorando o filme.

Fic ADAPTADA do livro:"Aulas de amor - Stella Bagwell"

**_OBS:_**

_"itálico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.

* * *

**_Cap IV (Deveres de casa)_**

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x

- O que está havendo entre você e a tenente, hein coronel? –Breda perguntou um dia enquanto eles almoçavam no refeitório.

- Nada, por que pergunta? – Roy desviou o olhar procurando Riza que não demoraria a vir almoçar.

- Ah! Todo mundo sabe que estão morando juntos! – Fuery declarou erguendo as mãos.

- As aparências enganam. – retrucou.

- Nem sempre. – Falman disse enquanto comia um pedaço de frango.

- Minha vida pessoal não lhes diz respeito e deviam ter mais consideração com a tenente. – Roy murmurou tomando um gole de água.

- Consideração comigo? - a loira que só ouvira essa parte se sentou ao lado de Roy.

- Somos o mexerico do mês do quartel. –Mustang disse franzindo o cenho ao fitar os rapazes.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – estreitou os olhos e mirou o mesmo lugar onde o moreno olhara.

- Estão insinuando que eu tenho um caso com você. – conteve um sorriso.

- Que absurdo! – tentou parecer o mais indignada possível.

- Mas vocês estão até morando sob o mesmo teto. – Fuery já estava tremendo diante do olhar assassino de Riza.

- Isso não quer dizer nada! – disse num tom baixo, aquele que fazia todos os homens congelarem. – eu nunca teria um caso com ele. – e apontou o dedo para Roy.

Diante da humilhante declaração, Mustang se ergueu e começou a ir em direção a saída.

- O que será que deu nele? – Havoc perguntou coçando o queixo.

- Acho que a tenente ofendeu o orgulho masculino do coronel. – Breda respondeu com a boca cheia.

Na primeira oportunidade que teve Riza saiu da mesa e foi em direção a sala onde encontraria Roy, mas ao avistar o cômodo vazio sentiu um aperto no peito, num momento de raiva acabara se expressando mal, só não entendia por que ele saíra daquela forma se não sentia nada por ela.

O viu sentado num banco próximo ao campo de tiro, conversava com um soldado. A loira ficou parada esperando que o rapaz se retirasse e foi se sentar ao lado dele.

- Por que saiu daquela forma do refeitório? – perguntou olhando para os alvos na outra extremidade do muro.

- Já tinha terminado de comer. – mentiu.

Na verdade nem ele mesmo sabia por que se abalara tanto com aquela efusiva repulsa, no entanto sentia o coração pesado e doído. Havia passado muito tempo pensando nos seus erros e tentando reconhecer quem sempre estivera do seu lado quem confiava e acreditava nele, Hughes estava morto, só restava Riza e foi quando pensou nela que percebeu a burrada que tinha feito durante todos esses anos. Ele a amava.

- Os rapazes disseram que eu feri seu orgulho masculino. – tentou brincar mas nem ela mesma riu.

- Perdi qualquer orgulho a muito tempo. – confessou fitando-a de esguelha.

- Não concordo, perdeu sim muitas coisas, mas preserva sua essência. – virou-se para olhá-lo e viu que ele a encarava com uma expressão diferente.

Ele pegou sua mão e a apertou levemente, a loira não pode evitar enrubescer.

- Por que ele, Riza? – perguntou sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

Seu nome pronunciado de maneira tão profunda a fez se sentir aquecida.

- O que quer dizer? – piscou para dar-lhe tempo para pensar.

- Por que ama ele?

Ela quase perguntou a quem ele se referia.

- Essas coisas não podem ser explicadas. – tentou tirar a mão mas Roy apertou com mais força dizendo assim que não iria solta-la sem uma resposta.

- Tente.

- Eu... eu amo o modo como ele sai das adversidades, como ele enfrenta tudo, como ele as vezes parece confuso e ao mesmo tempo tão resoluto, amo o jeito que ele penteia os cabelos, o seu sorriso, amo me perder nos olhos dele... – ela continuaria se não fossem aqueles lábios ternos cobrindo os seus.

Roy nunca havia vivido uma tortura semelhante ao ouvir toda aquela declaração de amor a outro homem, ao mesmo tempo estava extasiado com a paixão que pela primeira vez vira naqueles olhos. Sem resistir ele a tinha beijado.

Alguns segundos depois ele a soltou, a viu ficar pálida e vermelha logo após, então viu que poderia ter estragado tudo.

- Desculpe. – pediu tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Por que fez isso? – ela perguntou desviando os olhos e se levantando, se ficasse muito perto ele perceberia seu coração acelerado.

- Eu não sei. – mentiu se levantando também e olhando ao redor, por sorte ninguém havia visto o beijo.

- Não vamos repetir isso. – embora tentasse afirmar ela tinha a intenção de perguntar.

- Não vamos. – mentiu novamente, agora mais que nunca ele conquistaria a mulher que fizera seus medos desaparecerem com apenas um beijo, e que beijo!

Ela saiu dali e foi para sua sala, tinha que se sentar, nunca fora do tipo de mulher que se emocionava com uma coisa dessas, no entanto suas pernas tremiam.

Quando ele voltou se sentou como se nada tivesse acontecido, e pôs-se a cochilar até o expediente terminar.

- Vai ficar ai? – ela perguntou dando um cutucão para que acordasse.

- Não, já estou indo. –se ergueu assustado.

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x

- O que vai fazer hoje à noite? – perguntou de supetão quando estavam dentro do automóvel negro.

- Dormir eu espero. – respondeu sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

- Pensei em lhe aplicar alguns deveres de casa. – brincou.

- Como assim? – incrédula ela o fitou com o canto dos olhos.

- Vamos treinar como você deve se comportar e reagir quando seu General vier.

**"Outra mentira Roy Mustang, você está ficando bom nisso!"**

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Claro que é, nas suas contas você só tem mais duas semanas. –tentou usar a lógica, era pouco tempo pra ele.

- Está bem. – suspirou e imaginou com um aperto no peito qual o motivo de tanto empenho da parte dele que ela conquistasse seu general imaginário.

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x

- Vamos lá, você vai sair daí ou não? – impaciente ele se remexeu no sofá novamente, Riza estava demorando demais apenas para experimentar um vestido.

- Já vou! – gritou do quarto enquanto fechava o zíper, ou pelo menos tentava, foi para sala e parou de costas para ele.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou estranhando a situação.

- Não consigo terminar de fechar, pode me ajudar?

- Claro. – com um sorriso malicioso ele foi até a loira.

Chegou bem perto e colocou a cabeça sobre o ombro direito dela.

- Ficou muito bem em você. – sussurrou próximo a orelha.

Riza fechou os olhos e tentou não fazer uma loucura, já não sabia mais quem estava sendo seduzido naquela sala.

- Por favor, feche. – disse conseguindo controlar a voz e torná-la o mais normal possível.

- Está bem. – dito isso se afastou um pouco pra poder ver o zíper fechado ate o meio das costas.

Passou o indicador por sua coluna levemente, sorriu quando a viu enrijecer e tremer por um instante, só então fechou.

Sabia agora que o tal general nunca havia tocado nela, e se dependesse dele nenhum homem fecharia o zíper de qualquer roupa dela novamente.

- Vire-se. – pediu se sentando.

Ela respirou fundo e virou-se, o vestido era de um vermelho muito escuro, bastante longo e com um leve decote.

Roy sorriu e se levantou de novo, quando chegou perto dela a loira recuou um passo.

_ "O que você está fazendo Riza? Não é mais uma adolescente! E você tem uma arma, atire se for preciso"_

- Assim está melhor. –falou depois que retirou com todo o cuidado o prendedor deixando cair os cabelos loiros.

A tenente agradeceu num fio de voz e se sentou.

- Levante-se. – Roy ordenou.

- Por que? – desconfiada ela obedeceu.

- Você se senta de maneira errada, vou te mostrar. – sorrindo ele se sentou na ponta da poltrona e cruzou as pernas.

Sem resistir a vontade de debochar da cena Riza espetou:

- Fica bem assim, acho que tem experiência nisso.

O moreno se ergueu indignado enquanto ela ria. Quando a crise passou a loira fez como ele instruíra.

- Está melhor?

- Sim. – falou entre os dentes.

- Ótimo, posso tirar esse vestido agora?

- Pode. – quando ela já se retirava o coronel sorriu e gritou: - Se tiver problemas com o zíper pode me chamar.

- Não obrigada. – respondeu rapidamente.

Na sala Roy ria do constrangimento da sua "aluna". Passaram a noite conversando sobre comportamentos adequados, modos de comer e até algumas expressões que ela poderia usar.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_****_

Obrigada a todas que leram os capitulos anteriores e as que acabaram de ler, por favor deixem reviews.

E obrigada também as que já deixaram, os comentários são de extrema importância pra mim!


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

Essa estória se passa após o final do anime mas ignorando o filme.

Fic **ADAPTADA **do livro:"Aulas de amor - Stella Bagwell"

**_OBS:_**

_"itálico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.

* * *

**Cap V (Exercitando)**

No começo da ultima semana o clima estava cada vez mais tenso entre "professor e aluna", Roy se confundia com o comportamento da tenente, vez ou outra ela o fitava com um olhar quase apaixonado, no momento seguinte parecia querer matá-lo com um tiro no peito e depois falava de Walter.

Esse maldito nome não saia de sua mente, imaginava como seria aquele que roubara tudo o que ele tinha de mais precioso.

- E então coronel, quando vai assumir que está tendo um caso com a tenente? – Havoc perguntou pela décima vez naquela semana.

- Eu não estou tendo um caso com ela. – disse bem lentamente como se falasse com uma criança.

- Por que vocês não admitem? – nessa hora Armstrong apareceu no pátio.

- Não temos nada a admitir. – Roy respondeu cansado, aquilo só piorava as coisas.

- Todos sabem que dormem sob o mesmo teto e são adultos. – Breda insinuou.

- Vocês dormem todos no mesmo dormitório, isso significa quem tem um caso? – zombou apontando para seus ex-subordinados.

- Sabe do que estamos falando, coronel. – Havoc sorriu com malicia.

- Quer saber se eu estou dormindo com a tenente? – ele fez questão de perguntar em voz alta.

Nesse momento Riza se aproximava saída da aula de tiro que ministrava, estacou no meio do caminho.

- Então é isso que ele quer saber. – Hawkeye disse baixo atrás do loiro que começou a tremer e ficou mortalmente pálido.

- Não... n-não, eu não perguntei isso. – se afastou o mais rápido que pode, no instante que ela sacava a arma e fingia apontar para os rapazes.

- Algum de vocês tem outra pergunta a respeito da minha vida pessoal?

- Nenhuma. –todos responderam em uníssono inclusive Armstrong.

- Ótimo, por que eu não estou tendo qualquer relacionamento com o coronel. – saiu dali, precisava pensar.

Roy a seguiu assim que voltou a advertir os rapazes sobre sua intimidade "inexistente" com a tenente.

- O que foi aquilo? – ela perguntou assim que o viu tentando alcançá-la.

- O fato de morarmos na mesma casa gera comentários. – pôs-se ao seu lado enquanto voltavam para sala.

- Então temos que mudar isso. – falou num tom diferente.

** "Ela está sugerindo que transformemos os comentários em realidade?" **– sua mente maliciosa trabalhava a todo vapor.

- O que sugere? – o moreno se aproximou da mesa dela.

- Que encontre algum lugar para morar. – disse disfarçando que não gostava da idéia.

Sem palavras Mustang voltou a se sentar, se saísse da casa dela seria mais difícil conquistá-la ainda mais com o tal General chegando. Então muito sério ele pediu:

- Poderia deixar que eu ficasse lá até o começo da próxima semana?

- Tudo bem, mas depois você terá que sair. – respondeu sentindo o sangue sumir das faces, não acreditava que acabara de expulsar o coronel de sua casa, como seguiria com seu plano?

Na verdade ficara muito exaltada com aqueles tipos de fofocas a seu respeito, ninguém jamais insinuava tão abertamente qualquer coisa a seu respeito.

- Ok. – suspirou e voltou ao trabalho.

** "Agora é tudo ou nada, Mustang!"**

_ "É tudo ou nada, Hawkeye!"_

Algumas horas depois quando já estavam a caminho da casa de Riza foi que o silencio até então reinante, terminou.

- Por que eu não nunca ouvi falar desse tal de Walter? – Roy perguntou enquanto o automóvel seguia pela rua arborizada.

A tenente respirou fundo e pôs a mente para funcionar depois daquela estranha pergunta.

- Bem... ele não é muito famoso, nunca quis obter prestígio ou algo do tipo, no entanto é muito competente por isso subiu na carreira. – [i] "Nossa, eu estou melhorando a cada dia nessas mentiras!"

- Então é por isso que o ama, por que ele não tem ambição? – Roy deixou transparecer toda a fúria na voz.

- Não disse isso! Ele tem ambição sim, apenas não é aficionado nela!- disse elevando o tom de voz.

- Isso foi uma indireta? – perguntou fitando-a com rabo de olho.

- Não. – foi tudo que respondeu estacionando o carro.

- Nunca imaginei que essa fosse a imagem que fazia de mim. - Mustang disse enquanto a esperava abrir a porta de casa.

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca, coronel. Não sabe nada sobre mim ou sobre a imagem que faço de você. – respondeu com amargura.

Roy então segurou a mão que tentava abrir a porta e a puxou para que Riza se virasse e o olhasse nos olhos.

- Eu sei tudo que deveria saber sobre você. – declarou num tom baixo.

Como ela não retrucou e seguia olhando-o intensamente, ele prosseguiu.

- Sei que é uma mulher frágil, que se sente sozinha, que tem medo de perder aqueles que ama, sei também que chora quase todas as noites quando se lembra do passado.

Ela tentou perguntar como ele descobrira aquilo e como tivera a audácia de dizer todas aquelas coisas. Mas Roy colocou o indicador sob os lábios de Riza a fim de silenciá-la.

- Sabe que tenho pesadelos, nunca durmo uma noite inteira, então vaguei pela casa e a ouvi gemer, fui até seu quarto e vi que chorava enquanto dormia.

Constrangida ao extremo a loira tentou um movimento pra se livrar dele, no entanto o coronel segurou o outro pulso impedindo que se soltasse.

- Sei que não agi corretamente indo vigiar seu sono toda noite, mas me mata vê-la sofrer assim. – confessou encostando sua testa na dela. – agora me deixe demonstrar o quanto a conheço, Riza Hawkeye. Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que já vi, o soldado mais dedicado, a amiga mais fiel e eu... – não terminou apenas colou seus lábios nos dela e a beijou profundamente.

Naquele momento ele soube que não poderia perdê-la, nem que para isso tivesse que matar novamente.

Quando se soltaram Riza parecia ter sido atingida por uma grande descarga elétrica, tamanha era sua dificuldade de respirar e focalizar qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele orbe negro e profundo.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele se desculpou tentando trazê-la a realidade. Na verdade estava quase tão perdido quanto ela.

Só então a tenente voltou ao "normal", mas ainda não sabia o que fazer, como um autômato ela abriu a porta, foi até a cozinha, alimentou Black Hayate que a fitava curioso e seguiu para o quarto.

Sentou-se na cama e colocou as mãos na cabeça, nunca estivera tão abalada assim, nem mesmo durante a Guerra Civil quando vira seus companheiros caindo mortos à sua frente.

- Riza. – Roy chamou encostado no batente da porta. Estava já de banho tomado e vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa azul escuro.

- Por favor, me deixe sozinha. – pediu sem erguer a vista do chão.

- Preciso explicar algumas coisas.

- Não agora. – falou num tom que não admitia contradição. No entanto ele não obedeceu.

- Estou muito arrependido do que fiz agora a pouco e não gostaria que isso estragasse nossas "aulas". – mentiu.

A verdade era que ele correra para tomar um banho frio e assim arejar a cabeça, quase confessara seu amor sem nem sequer saber o que ela sentia. Não podia se dar ao luxo de pisar em falso e perdê-la para o maldito general, que chegaria na segunda pela manhã.

Fora até o telefone e ligara para Havoc perguntando quando os novos superiores chegariam e descobrira que só tinha mais três dias para conquistar a mulher de sua vida.

- As aulas estão suspensas coronel. – declarou apertando as mãos sobre a calça da farda.

- Não estão. Você tem que exercitar o que aprendeu, o homem que ama estará aqui em breve e você precisa ser perfeita. – ** "Mas antes vai perceber que é perfeita pra mim..."**

_" O homem que amo está parado na minha frente e eu nem posso confessar meu amor por que nunca estive tão enrascada em toda a minha vida..."_

- O que quer dizer com "exercitar"? – só então ela o fitou, sorte não ter chorado ou então estaria em pior estado.

- Vista alguma roupa que comprou e venha para a sala, vou demonstrar lá.

- Por que eu deveria... – não terminou a frase por que ele avançou até ela e a beijou novamente, entretanto esse beijo foi mais carinhoso.

- Vá para a sala. – saiu do quarto deixando-a ainda mais confusa e culpada.

Foi até o banheiro, tomou um longo banho e só Deus sabia o motivo, cumpriu a ordem.

- Agora imagine que eu sou Walter. – ele pediu assim que a viu entrar na sala.

_ "Isso é brincadeira! O destino continua sendo um velho sádico comigo!"_

- Vamos, não deve ser tão difícil. – resmungou ao vê-la ainda parada.

- Realmente não é. – sorriu levemente.

- Agora me diga como você reagiria.

- Começaria a chorar e pularia no pescoço dele. – brincou rindo.

- Nem se ele fosse um astro e você sua tiete mais fanática. – riu também, mas logo ficou sério, iria tirar o maior proveito possível naqueles dias. – Pare de brincar e aja.

- Está bem. –ela foi até onde ele estava sentado, estendeu a mão e sorriu. – Olá Walter.

- Ruim, muito ruim! – Mustang fingiu estar zangado.

- O que eu fiz de errado? – perguntou cética.

- Você quer conquistá-lo não fazê-lo se enfadar! Vamos, abrace-me. – ordenou já antecipando a felicidade, nunca fora abraçado por ela.

- Eu nunca abraçaria um general! – retrucou desconfiada.

- Ele não é um general, é o homem que você ama. – disse calmamente, embora tivesse cada vez mais ganas de matar o infeliz.

- E onde está o respeito a hierarquia?

- Vamos, abrace-me! – ordenou ignorando a contestação.

Ela suspirou e fez o que ele mandou, mas o abraço foi tão sem jeito que a loira não pode evitar corar um pouco.

- Vou te ensinar como se abraça alguém que se ama. – disse passando os braços dela por seu pescoço e colocando suas mãos na cintura da tenente que a cada momento ficava mais vermelha.

Então sem avisar lhe deu um longo e apaixonado beijo, que os deixou sem chão e de bônus sem ar também.

- Tem que parar com essa mania de me beijar! – falou assim que conseguiu.

- Essa é a forma de seduzir um homem. – ele respondeu rindo e a soltando.

- Não quero seduzi-lo! – falou num tom duro, embora por dentro estivesse tremendo.

- Mas devia, você tem talento pra isso. – sorriu malicioso.

Se fosse dada a chiliques nervosos estaria tendo um naquele exato momento, mas ela era Riza Hawkeye e sua fama vinha de sua sensatez e frieza.

- Então percebeu que não preciso aprender ou exercitar o ato de beijar. – sorriu também com malicia.

- É, você esta certa, agora vamos ao restante...

E aquela foi uma longa e deliciosa noite de "exercícios" e eventuais beijos, para ambos, que foram dormir radiantes, quer dizer, tentaram dormir já que Riza teve que se manter vigilante sob a ameaça de ser vigiada enquanto dormia...

_Continua..._

* * *

_Obrigada a todas a leitoras! _

_Gostaria mesmo de agradeçer as reviews, e não, eu não larguei a fic._

_E continuem deixando comentários com a opinião._

_Até mais_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

Essa estória se passa após o final do anime mas ignorando o filme.

Fic ADAPTADA do livro:"Aulas de amor - Stella Bagwell"

**_OBS:_**

_"itálico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.

* * *

_Cap VI (Jantar e provas?)_

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x

- E então? – Roy perguntou enquanto Riza revisava um documento na sexta à tarde.

- Está bom. – falou assim que terminou, ajeitando-se na cadeira ergueu os olhos e viu que ele a olhava de uma forma estranha.

- O que foi?

- Hoje é sexta feira. – declarou indo pegar sua cadeira e colocando na frente de sua mesa.

- E?

- Amanhã é sábado. – sorriu se sentando.

- Conseqüência lógica. – retrucou desconfiada.

- E estaremos de folga a noite. – continuou a enrolar

- Diga o que está querendo de uma vez. – perdeu a paciência e se remexeu incomoda.

- Que cumpra sua parte no acordo. – falou fitando-a intensamente.

- Se refere ao jantar? – estava confusa mas não deixaria transparecer isso, afinal ela era Riza Hawkeye.

- Sim, sairemos as 7. – simplesmente declarou sem chances pra argumentos ou desculpas.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou ao vê-lo se levantar.

- Ao "Liebe". – sorriu malicioso.

_"Esse é o restaurante mais famoso da Cidade Central, o mais romântico também... Será que meu plano está dando resultado? Não... não é possível... a menos que..."_

- Tenente. – ele chamou pela segunda vez.

- O que? – sendo interrompida ela voltou a olhá-lo.

- Vai usar o vestido vermelho?

- Não sei, talvez. – resmungou voltando a ler o relatório.

_"Você é idiota Hawkeye, ele provavelmente está se divertindo com tudo isso... "_

- É impressão minha ou você está muito distraída hoje? – desconfiado ele se virou para encará-la enquanto colocava sua cadeira de volta ao lugar.

- Deve ser impressão. – respondeu evasiva, não iria dizer o que a perturbava, nem com uma arma apontada para sua cabeça.

- Aposto que não vai nem dormir de tanta ansiedade! – declarou em toda a sua arrogância.

**"Eu com certeza não dormirei..."**

_ "É provável que não durma mesmo..."_

- Não aposte nisso, estou muito cansada para perder meu sono com isso.

Disfarçando o golpe no ego ele sorriu e murmurou mais um galanteio enquanto ela revirava os olhos impaciente.

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x

- Ei! Você está bem? – ele perguntou impaciente enquanto olhava para o relógio pela décima vez.

- Sim! – gritou zangada pelo incomodo.

- Achei que tivesse desmaiado. – brincou colando o ouvido na porta.

- Se está com tanta pressa pode ir sozinho! – _"Eu preferiria que fosse mesmo! Não seja covarde Riza!"_

- Jamais! Custou-me muito reservar uma mesa, não vou comer sozinho. – **"Te levaria lá mesmo que tivesse de arrastá-la."**

Cinco minutos depois Roy desistiu de tentar olhar pelo buraco da fechadura e foi se sentar, ajeitou o gravata borboleta e o casaco do smoking, agora se lembrava por que odiava parecer um pingüim, mas tudo para por em prática a ultima parte do seu plano.

- Pronto. – ele ouviu a voz que vinha do corredor. Quando ergueu os olhos e se deparou com Riza ficou abobalhado.

Black Hayate latiu parecendo estar também encantado com a mudança quase radical.

Lá estava ela, a moça que preferia passar o dia todo com uma farda a usar uma saia curta. Agora se encontrava com um lindo vestido vermelho, com pequeninos brilhantes que realçavam suas curvas e o brilho dos olhos castanhos. O cabelo semi-preso na nuca com algumas mechas caindo propositalmente no rosto.

Vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos ela tentou sorrir assim que ele se levantou.

- Pela reação suponho que estou aceitável. – disse insegura.

- É a mulher mais linda que já vi. – respondeu emocionado, aproximou-se e passou lentamente o nariz por seu pescoço enquanto inalava o perfume que ela usava.

Riza controlou os joelhos que insistiam em tremer, com maestria, já vivera o suficiente para controlar as reações do corpo diante dele.

- Agradeço o elogio, embora saiba que é a mentira mais deslavada que já ouvi. – sorriu e pegou a pequena bolsa do mesmo tom de seu vestido.

Ele decidiu não retrucar, seguiu-a até o carro que alugara pra levar até o restaurante e permaneceram em silêncio por todo o caminho.

Na verdade Roy sentia-se como um adolescente indo para o primeiro encontro, suas mãos suavam e por duas vezes ele, escondido, tirou as luvas e as limpou.

Foram acomodados pelo maître em uma mesa muito afastada dos demais, quem não conhecesse a situação diria que eram um casal.

Mustang pediu vinho branco para ambos enquanto escolhiam o prato principal.

- Existe alguma razão para estar tão calado? – a loira perguntou sem nenhuma segurança, o que não era normal para ela, mas o que poderia ser considerado normal naquela situação?

- Eu estava pensando. – falou sem desviar os olhos do cardápio.

- Se a companhia não estiver do seu agrado, posso ir para casa. – resmungou nervosa.

- Não! – ele respondeu depressa demais, ela então o fitou desconfiada.

- Por que não? Você não falou nada desde que saímos de casa.

- Estava pensando, como já disse. – então focalizou o casal de uma mesa distante e os invejou, queria tanto que as coisas fossem fáceis como pareciam para eles...

- Pensando em que? – tomou um pequeno gole de vinho.

- Numa prova. – mentiu

- Prova?

- Sim, sou seu professor e como não tenho mais nada a ensiná-la devo ter a certeza que aprendeu. – com um sorriso maroto ele a encarou.

- E que tipo de prova pretende aplicar? – as expressões dela transitavam entre nervosa e desconfiada.

- O que me sugere?

- Nada, me dê o diploma e pronto. – brincou.

- Não senhorita! A menos que me ofereça um bom suborno eu não ousaria passá-la sem um exame final.

- Não tem vergonha? Aceitar subornos? Que tipo de mulher acha que sou? – fingiu-se de ofendida.

** "A mulher da minha vida!"**

- Vamos lá tenente, o que tem a me oferecer como suborno?

Diante daquele sorriso malicioso ela não conseguiu evitar corar intensamente.

- Dinheiro. – murmurou.

_ "Não creio que queira mais nada de mim... mas se quisesse eu te daria tudo..."_

- Isso eu já tenho, mas tem algo que eu quero de você. – falou baixo sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

Nesse momento o garçom veio perguntar se já iam pedir. O assunto não voltou mais até o momento em que ele pediu licor para encerrar o jantar.

- E então, não vai perguntar o que eu quero?

- Tenho medo do que seria. – admitiu olhando para o pequeno cálice.

- Olhe pra mim Riza. – tocou no rosto dela para que o fitasse.

Hawkeye emudeceu e pôs-se a fitá-lo.

- Eu quero você Riza Hawkeye, quero acordar ao seu lado todos os dias daqui para frente, e não apenas me contentar em ver você dormir, quero lhe dar um beijo de boa noite em todas as noites, quero envelhecer ao seu lado, quero enxugar suas lágrimas, quero lutar contra seus demônios... quero que seja minha mulher... a única.

Sem mais conseguir se segurar Riza começou a chorar, mas não disse nada, só ficou lá olhando para ele enquanto as lágrimas escorriam desobedientes.

- Eu sei que você ama aquele generalzinho, mas me deixe fazê-la me amar! – ele implorou apertando a mão dela.

- Eu amo você. – ela gemeu.

Nunca antes cometera um erro tão grande quanto o de inventar aquele plano idiota, agora estava lá com a faca e o queijo na mão, mas essa mão estava amarrada.

- O que disse? – sorrindo ele passou e polegar pela face enxugando as lágrimas dela.

- Eu menti!- ela gritou – Sou uma idiota! Não existe nenhum Walter! Eu fiz isso tudo para conquistar você! – ela se ergueu da mesa ainda chorando e foi embora. Deixando um Roy furioso e magoado para trás.

_Continua..._

* * *

OBS: "Liebe" significa Amor em alemão

Agradeço as leitoras dos capitulos anteriores.

E gostaria de avisar que esse é o penultimo.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

Essa estória se passa após o final do anime mas ignorando o filme.

Fic ADAPTADA do livro:"Aulas de amor - Stella Bagwell"

**_OBS:_**

_"itálico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x - mudança de tempo, espaço ou personagem.

* * *

**Cap VII (Entrega do diploma)Final**

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x

- Bom dia. – a loira cumprimentou Havoc, Breda, Fuery e Armstrong enquanto passava pelo corredor.

- Você reparou as olheiras dela? Nunca a vi assim. – comentou Fuery quando ela se afastou.

- Soube que o coronel sumiu desde sábado a noite. Ele nem dormiu em casa. – Havoc acendeu um cigarro fitando os colegas.

- Como soube disso? – foi a vez de Breda se manifestar.

- Tenho minhas fontes! – sorriu com malicia.

Antes que eles pudessem continuar a "fofoca" Mustang passou por eles tão sério que nenhum homem se atreveu sequer a olhá-lo.

Meia hora depois Riza ergueu os olhos e viu o moreno entrar na sala.

Não teve coragem de se manifestar, baixou os olhos novamente e fingiu ler o relatório. Ele realmente não voltou para casa desde aquele "trágico" jantar e agora agia como se ela nem mesmo existisse.

_"Droga! Eu fiz tudo por você! Por que eu te amo!" _– queria gritar tudo isso, no entanto resolveu jogar do mesmo modo.

- Aqui está o relatório do batalhões que avançaram no Sul, três baixas e sete feridos. – deixou o papel em cima da mesa dele e se sentou novamente.

Roy por sua vez nem tocou na pasta, ficou ali sentado fitando-a como se visse o próprio diabo. Num impulso se ergueu e saiu da sala.

Não conseguia suportar ficar na mesma sala que ela, não depois do modo como Riza agira, mas tinha que admitir que estava confuso também.

Caminhou até se sentar no banco próximo ao campo de tiro. Aquele era o lugar onde a tinha beijado pela primeira vez, ainda conseguia sentir o calor daqueles lábios e a sensação de tocar o céu.

- Onde esteve? – a voz grossa soou atrás do moreno.

- Num hotel. – respondeu sem se virar quando o dono da voz se sentou ao seu lado.

- Está com algum problema não é? – o loiro indagou colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

Estranhamente Armstrong se tornara um amigo extremamente valioso nos últimos tempos, principalmente depois da morte de Hughes. Mustang não mais se incomodava com aquela diferente personalidade, no final das contas até gostava de poder contar com alguém de novo.

- Não sabia que lia mentes. – brincou mas nem ele sorriu.

- Todo mundo viu como vocês estão. – não alterou o tom de voz.

- Vocês? – questionou já sabendo a resposta.

- A tenente e você, eu vi as olheiras dela. – o loiro demonstrou sua preocupação.

Roy também reparara naqueles círculos escuros emoldurando os olhos castanhos, e aquilo lhe pareceu quase irreal, Riza nunca se deixava abalar por nada, agora parecia mais um zumbi de tão pálida.

- Não é um problema meu. – falou ríspido.

- Olhe pra mim. – o loiro pediu e assim que Mustang o fitou ele sorriu travesso. – Pelo que vejo ainda enxerga de um olho, mas como pode ser tão cego?

**"Se não fosse meu superior eu bateria muito nesse cara!"**

- Você não vê algo que está na frente de seu nariz! – o grandalhão prosseguiu ignorando o olhar de advertência do coronel.

- Ela me traiu! Mentiu pra mim. – cuspiu essas palavras demonstrando toda a raiva que pressionava seu coração.

- Seria tudo isso por causa do tal Walter? – Armstrong sorriu quando Mustang o fitou quase incrédulo – Na verdade apenas deduzi que era ele, a tenente foi na minha sala quando pedi alguns relatórios e eu mencionei o contrato do Exército com essa industria de armas, e como ex-general que é dono dela. Um dia nesse mesmo banco a vi mentindo sobre amar um tal general que logo associei ao famoso.

Roy demorou alguns segundos para assimilar todas aquelas informações.

- Como sabia que ela estava mentindo? – perguntou amargamente.

- Não seja idiota homem! – Armstrong riu quando Roy se ergueu ultrajado. – Só você não via que ela te ama!

- Está mentindo! – mas não adiantava ele gritar aos sete cantos, pois seu coração já se agarrara a fina corda de esperança.

- Você sabe que não.

- Sua arrogância me irrita. – resmungou se sentando novamente.

- Pense um pouco, todos aqueles elogios, suspiros e rubores foram pra você. – Armstrong se perguntava o que era o tal amor que levava a mente mais perspicaz que ele já conhecera a um poço de ignorância em que Mustang se encontrava.

** "É mentira!"**

- Ela mudou tudo por você, agora percebo que talvez não mereça esse amor que ela te dedica desde criança. – muito sério o agora general o fitou.

- Ela é quem errou! – inutilmente tentou argumentar, mas pela primeira vez a razão partilhava a mesma opinião com o sentimento.

- Tem certeza? Qual foi o erro dela? Mudar o seu modo de vestir, andar, comer e agir só para buscar sua aprovação? Não me olhe desse jeito, todos perceberam que ela se tornou mais feminina, quase como as garotas que você saía.

Aquele foi o golpe final. Roy percebeu que ambos erraram absurdamente naquilo tudo.

- Ela nunca mentiria sem um bom motivo e o motivo dela foi te amar. – Armstrong se levantou e deixou o moreno com seus tumultuados pensamentos.

Quando Roy voltou para a sala no final da tarde encontrou uma cena que o deixou desconcertado, Riza estava parada em frente as grandes janelas com um copo vazio nas mãos e uma garrafa de wisky na mesa dela.

- Onde conseguiu bebida alcoólica no quartel? – Mustang perguntou aproximando-se alguns passos.

Hawkeye não demonstrou que se assustara, na realidade nem chegara a beber o liquido, encheu o copo e o jogou a substância pela janela.

Diante do silêncio ele a segurou pelo braço e fez com o encarasse, só para ver que ela passara as ultimas horas chorando.

- Você... você estava chorando?! – engasgou-se enquanto o polegar instintivamente enxugava as lágrimas que brotavam das gemas castanhas.

Riza soluçou e soltou o braço que estava preso, sentou-se na cadeira tentando se controlar, não queria que ele percebesse que era assim que passara aqueles últimos dois dias e toda a madrugada desde o jantar.

- Estou bem, só caiu um cisco no meu olho. – mentiu descaradamente se envergonhando da idiotice.

- Se você diz. – conseguiu parecer uma frialdade que não sentia.

Antes que ele se virasse para voltar a sua ela se ergueu e agarrou seu o braço direito.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse num fio de voz escondendo o rosto nas costas dele.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ambos se mantiveram nessa posição, escutando a dificultosa respiração de cada um.

- Eu também sinto, mas não posso ignorar. – dito isso ele se virou e sorriu pra ela. Saiu da sala depois disso.

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x

No dia seguinte ele não viu Riza durante toda a manhã, chegou a ir até a sala de Armstrong perguntar o que havia acontecido, o loiro no entanto também não sabia de nada.

Quando voltava para sua sala viu alguns soldados correrem em direção ao pátio central, parou um cabo e perguntou do que se tratava.

- A tenente Hawkeye está em cima de uma cadeira e diz estar esperando uma pessoa.- o jovem saiu correndo depois.

A imagem parecia tão absurda que ele não pode resistir a curiosidade e se pegou correndo até lá também.

Logo Riza que tentara sempre transparecer uma seriedade quase inabalável, que jamais gostara de ser o centro das atenções estava de pé com dezenas de soldados em volta.

Quando Mustang se aproximou quase se digladiando com alguns homens para poder ver melhor, percebeu que os orbes castanhos estavam fixos nele.

- Estou aqui para pedir desculpas publicamente a um homem que magoei. – Riza corou quando percebeu a cara de surpresa da grande maioria ali presente, já desconfiava que muitos duvidavam de sua capacidade de "fisgar" um homem.

- Quem é ele? – um soldado gritou no meio da multidão que se juntara.

- O homem que jurei proteger com minha vida, o homem que amei desde o momento que o vi. – as lágrimas novamente vinham aos seus olhos e quase sorriu ao constatar que estava ficando "mole" demais.

No momento que Roy fez menção de se aproximar ela fez um gesto para que ele não continuasse.

- Por favor me deixe continuar. – pediu quase num murmúrio, então ergueu a voz novamente. – Eu menti. – sorriu quando notou a surpresa de todos. – enganei esse homem, mas não faria nada disso não estivesse tão desesperada por seu amor. – foi a vez de todas as mulheres presentes sorrirem e suspirarem.

Naquele instante alguém trazia outra cadeira e Roy percebeu que eram seu homens, colocaram a cadeira do lado da dela.

Mustang subiu e sorriu de modo galante pra "platéia"

Riza não disse nada, apenas ficou ali parada enquanto ele sorria agora para ela. Somente para ela.

- Esse homem também esteve desesperado por seu amor. – o moreno declarou segurando as mãos dela com força. – esse homem agiu feito um idiota por muito tempo e nos últimos meses não foi diferente.

A tenente o fitou desconfiada. Ele então se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Eu também a enganei, todas aquelas aulas, exercícios e deveres de casa foram parte de um plano para conquistar você.

Ele aguardou ansioso a resposta dela, já esperando o pior.

- Não precisava de tudo isso, me conquistou quando pus meus olhos em você – foi a vez dela sussurrar sorrindo.

Sem se conter ele a segurou pela cintura e a beijou arrancando assobios e aplausos dos inúmeros soldados.

S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x S2xS2xS2x

Na pequena casa branca, um casal se abraçava sentando no sofá.

- Então eu passei nas provas? – Riza perguntou beijando-o levemente.

- Quase. – sorriu malicioso.

- O que me falta então? – perguntou incrédula.

- Temos que praticar esse negócio de beijar, tem alguns truques que quero que aprenda. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Então ensine-me – ela murmurou sorrindo.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

Quero agradecer a todas(os) que leram a fic.

Em especial as pessoas que me acompanham desde o princípio.

E desculpem a "viajada" que dei nesse final, apenas quis escrever uma Riza mais ousada...

Mais uma vez obrigada...

Até breve


End file.
